Chronicles Of A Tormented World
by 188DarkRevived
Summary: This is a collection of even more HereticHexen fan fiction. The reason why I included this in the DOOM category is once again because there is no HereticHexen category listed anywhere.This particular collection of short tales was originally intended to be


**_Author's note_**: _This is a collection of even more Heretic/Hexen fan fiction. The reason why I included this in the DOOM category is once again because there is no Heretic/Hexen category listed anywhere._

_This particular collection of short tales was originally intended to be part of a background storyline for an add-on which I wanted to make for HereticII many years ago._

_Since someone requested for me to post more Heretic/Hexen stuff, I dug this out from my huge pile of old works. _

**The world of Korosolak**

Korosolak is just one of the many planets that dwell within the Aether universe. It has two continents: Parthoris on the north, and Aphricas on the south. Eight intelligent races inhabit it: Seraphs, Sidhe elves, Ssithra, T'Chekrik, Ogles, Caurthorians, Aphrizonians, and Cerians.

Korosolak has two historic periods: D.S. (During the rule of the Seraph Empire), and A.S. (After Seraph Empire). There are 6 months in a year: Yaralos, Cujos, Marthagos, Spharticusus, F'Gulur, and Gelmaratino. Each month has 52 days. Therefore, a year on Korosolak has 312 days.

Korosolak is the world on which the mighty evil Serpent Riders have lost a battle for the first time, all because of one lone elf…

**Legend of Corvus**

Corvus was a Sidhe elf, a native of the continent of Parthoris, born in the town of Silverspring on Marthagos 48th, 1484 A.S.. He lived the life of a pure country boy when he was young. Wandering around the town streets, and diving into the sea to look for shells. As Corvus grew older, he became more interested in magic and knighthood. When he turned 15, he came into the Palace of Silverspring to learn and master the strength he wished to possess. The Celestial Watcher taught Corvus well, and the young elf became a true warrior by the age of 18.

Three years after that, on Spharticusus 20th, 1505 A.S., Corvus' people began to fall in the wars waged on them by D'Sparil. But Corvus could not let his people die, and he set out on a quest to vanquish the alien sorcerer. It was a long and painful journey, but the heroic warrior managed to end the Serpent Rider's rule by slaying him and his followers.

However, it did not end here. As D'Sparil was dying at the feet of the lone Sidhe, he yelled out a mystic curse, and the hero was thrown into a harsh world filled with blood-thirsty beasts. Corvus spent two years wandering around the dark world and battling for his very survival. It was extremely hard.

Then, on Cujos 1st, 1507 A.S., Corvus mysteriously returned to his homeland and saved it once again from a secretive Seraph sorceror named Morcalavin. After that, Corvus lived a peaceful man's life until the age of 68, and then died on Marthagos 19th, 1552 A.S. because he was old and weakened by all the battles he fought.

**D'Sparil and K'Sparil**

Not much is clearly known and understood about the mysterious beings of D'Sparil and K'Sparil. What is known for sure is that they are twin brothers from the OuterWorlds with dark destinies.

However, most astromancers and psychics claim to know a whole lot. They say that the two were born somewhere around the end of the month of Gelmaratino, on a planet in the OuterWorlds once known as Zaastenof. Their father was a wealthy demon of sorts who owned an entire nation in his iron hands! He was very sinister in character, which was why all the citizens of that nation hated him and kept rebelling against his rule. But his twin sons on the other hand, were loyal to him and wanted to follow in his footsteps.

When the rebel armies had their unexpected victory and the father fell, D'Sparil and K'Sparil decided to make revenge. They began to study the dark arcane powers left to them by their dead father. Soon they came up with a spell to wipe out the entire nation clean of all its citizens. One dark and gloomy day they cast the spell, and all the people burnt to crisp skeletons!

But that still didn't satisfy the two demons. They wanted to terrorize more people, they wanted more death. And this is where the brothers split up.

D'Sparil, who was the most ferocious and cruel of the two, wanted to find allies and become a part of something special. So he traveled around the entire OuterWorlds, and found 2 other beings: Korax and Eidolon; who possessed enormous armies and had the same dark tendencies. D'Sparil joined them, and the trio became known as the Serpent Riders.

K'Sparil on the other hand, stayed behind to rule the planet. But he had support from the wandering and conquering Serpent Riders. They constantly sent him over parts of their legions, and K'Sparil slowly began to grow equal in power.

When K'Sparil got word from Eidolon that the Serpent Riders lost a war on the world of Korosolak and that his brother was killed, he was touched by rage! Although they were all evil to others, the 2 twins liked each other as much as they liked their father. So K'Sparil decided to avenge his brother, but he sat back and waited for the right time…

As 280 years went by, K'Sparil decided that the citizens of Korosolak forgot about his dead brother and the Serpent Riders. Now is the time! The alien mage assembled his army, and tore open a portal to the world of Korosolak…

It has been 280 years since a lone Sidhe elf known only as Corvus freed the lands of Parthoris from a mystic plague and the demonic reign of D'Sparil. The inhabitants of the continent were spared from evil forces of any kind and attained the peace that they longed for.The heretical warrior was respected by all like a god, and lived the remaining years of his life in his hometown of Silverspring until he passed on to the Afterlife, becoming a historical legend of the whole planet!

Corvus' death brought tears to his people. They loved him so much, for he was their savior. The Sidhe built statues and monuments dedicated to him in all their cities. The Ssithra have erected an academy in his name. The T'chekrik and the Ogles joined together and created a monastery to honor him in the southlands of Parthoris. For every Caurthorian he became an idol. All of them wanted him alive again but there was nothing they could do.

As the years went by, a new hero had risen from a barbaric Caurthorian clan. B'jar was his name. He did not want to follow in the primitive footsteps of the other clan members, he wanted to have the power of the Aether, he wanted to use the magic of the ancient Seraph just like the Sidhe could. That was what led him to his rise. B'jar left his clan and ran away to the World's End Mountains to learn what he desired. Having completed his hard training, B'jar became exactly as powerful as Corvus had been before him. He traveled over the entire planet, testing his new skills and making friends with other races.

Then suddenly the chaos returned and a third darkness came...

K'Sparil, the hideous twin of the Serpent Rider stormed through the southlands of Parthoris and the neighboring continent of Aphricas with his terrifying army. Everything was just like during the D'Sparil wars. Thunderstorms of lava fell on the fields, destroying the harvest and causing famine. City gates got smashed open allowing an easy attack on the unaware people. No mercy was shown to any that interfered, and most that fled were taken hostage. Luckily, most of Parthoris was spared, and the only part of it that was taken over was the monastery built in the honor of Corvus. Unluckily, all of Aphricas was blazing in flames, and suffering the same fate that all of Parthoris had suffered before.

This was completely unexpected by all on the planet. People knew that there were other Serpent Riders with unimaginable wealth and power, but they never thought about the possibility of there being any evil twins, they never thought that other wars would come their way. But their ignorance has paid its dreadful price. K'Sparil sat in the throne of the once pacific Palace of Aphricas. Laughing at the weakness of the people, admiring his dominance, and loyalties to his dead brethren.

K'Sparil was feared by all. All but B'jar. B'jar did not believe in this demonic power being strong, just as Corvus didn't. The wise Caurthorian looked up into the stormy skies of his world, and realized that he, B'jar, Son of Ardund, one of the Starstone Clan,_ is_ the second Heretic. Slaying K'Sparil _is_ the destiny of his warrior's soul. The great gods of his race that dwelled in the stars of the Aether explained it all to him, that he took the right path, that he _must_ end it.

Arming himself, he set forth on his quest to crush K'Sparil and his followers. It was a long and hard quest, but he made it! K'Sparil was vanquished into the afterlife just like D'Sparil was before him.


End file.
